falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Jayson
Ingame name: Jayson Race: Galatean Age: 23 Gender: Male Job: Merchant Proficiencies: Merchant A, Bows A, Carpentry B, Charisma B, Knowledge B, Perception C Character Personality: Jayson is generally kind, and perhaps a bit naive. He would tend to ignore something he can't come to terms with, or try to break off from it. He knows how to work a storefront and how to construct a fairly sturdy wooden building. He tends to relax when there is no pressing work in front of him. He has never been in a fight, but if forced, he would attempt to stay back and defend himself or others with a bow. Firearms and explosives tend to make him nervous. He is defensive of his family and those he considers friends, and their reputations. He has mixed emotions about being adressed to by pet names, not minding if someone he knows calls him a nickname, but taking quick offense if someone he dislikes calls him by one. He is glad to help others in the things in which he has knowledge, but doesn't like trekking too far from familiar cities, or into or through dangerous places, unless absolutely necessary. He sometimes alludes to mantras and lessons from his father, and considers his (father's) name untarnishable. Backstory: Raised under a warm roof in Kenmer, Jayson spent most of his young life under his father's mentoring. Jayson's father, Michael, and his mother ran a small store in the front of their house. Michael had been a travelling trader before he settled down, and on his journeys, he became familiar with how to use a variety of tools. He stressed to his son, nearly constantly, the importance of this. "Should you not know how to fell a tree, or make a fire or plank from its wood if you were caught in the cold? Should you not know how to build a house, or to help those around you to? If lost in the wild and hungry, or backed up with a blade to your neck, should you not know how to shoot?" His father set him to learn many tasks, and he got on well with Archery, Carpentry, and, as is invaluable to a merchant, the art of conversation. "If you can't sell a load of bread before it molds, you'd best learn to dig up coal," his father would say. It came as a huge shock to Jayson when, on his ninth birthday, his father said that he would be leaving again to resume his job as a trader. Even as he felt tears coming on, his mother was smiling, and Michael himself seemed ecstatic. He seemed to know what was going through Jayson's mind, though, and bent down to talk to him, face to face. "Listen up, Jaysie. There's a lot wrong in this world, and a lot of good to be done. I feel like I have to go, and help others, too. You could go on to help a lot of people. Keep learning your crafts, I won't be gone forever. When my work is done, or when I catch wind of what you've accomplished, I'll be straight back! Keep your mother safe, now, and don't forget a thing I've said!" He wiped a tear off of Jay's cheek, hoisted his pack, stepped out of the door and walked off into town. Jayson saw a man who seemed fifteen years younger, off to do his chosen duty. Michael spent the next fourteen years of his life doing just as his father, mentor, and role model had said, learning all that he could, perfecting his crafts, visiting his mother and helping with the store often. Now, he tries to forge a new role for himself, in both his town and wherever time takes him. Not just to help others, but so that one day, he can see his father again, and in the better place that they've forged, Michael would be as proud of Jayson as he was of him.